celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall-from-Grace
Fall-from-Grace is a character from the PC game Planescape: Torment. The member who plays her has done so since December of 2010, and is the second to obtain the character but the first to play her to any significant degree. Background Fall-from-Grace is a demon. A succubus, to be precise, one of the many species of Tanar'ri from the infinite abyss. A creature composed of raw chaos and evil, given form to tempt mortals into damnation. She is not a typical member of the species. Spawned in the Hells many (many) years ago, Fall-from-Grace was sold by her mother to the Baatezu, another race of hellspawn mortally opposed to the Tanar'ri due to their own predisposition to law as a vector for evil rather than chaos. There, she was treated about as well as one would expect a universe full of devils to treat their slaves. While she was too weak to escape captivity herself, she possessed one quality that her captors lacked, which she was able to exploit to escape; the ability to think and act chaotically, which baffled the highly ordered Baatezu, even as she learned from them how to think rationally. This allowed her to eventually win her freedom with trickery, and she fled to the universal nexus-city of Sigil. In Sigil, Grace spent many peaceful years. She amassed a moderate fortune with relative ease, and used it to open her own business. "The Brothel of Slaking Intellectual Lusts," as it was called, served as a place where those in search of more mentally and spiritually satisfying entertainments could find them. It was there that she encountered the man who changed her life, an immortal amnesiac seeking his own mortality. Whether this was for the better (for her, at least) is up for debate, but she followed him to the literal ends of the earth to help him find both memory and death. In the end, he found both, but it did not quite go the way he planned; for terrible, unmentionable crimes committed in a past life, he was condemned to an eternity of torment in the afterlife. Grace had grown to care deeply for the man, and swore before his death that she would seek him out in whatever hell he found himself in. And for many years, she attempted to do just that. She searched every corner of her own universe, and coming up empty-handed, decided to expand her search; in the outermost planes she found a rift, and she followed it to the Multiverse. Involvement Grace's involvement in the Multiverse has all been on a minor level so far. She first entered into the world of Midgar, where she found a temporary job and lived for a time as she got her bearings. She interacted to some degree with the Midgar-based Garden faction during this time, and met a number of the Multiverse's other denizens both in the city and during occasional trips to the Moon. At various points she attempted various business ventures in the Flotilla, from a new version of her sex-free brothel to a brief run in selling Attack Cards, but they were short-lived and barely broke even. She has yet to join a faction, or cause any large-scale changes to the Multiverse. Powers and Capabilities While relatively new to the Multiverse and on the lower end of Rank 1, Grace's defensively-focused strategy allows her to -- very slowly -- wear down many enemies who might otherwise be much stronger than her, winning battles through attrition rather than overwhelming force. Her vitals, though not approaching rank maximums, are relatively balanced, and the nature of her traits means that her only major elemental weakness is the rarely-used Spirit type. The cornerstone of her strategy, her healing techniques allow her to heal a respectable amount of damage and remove debuffs for relatively little EP cost or even sacrifice a bit of HP to restore EP to herself or an ally. Offensively, her techniques favor cost-efficiency over large numbers. Combining materia with certain pieces of equipment allows a moderate amount of damage to be consistently delivered, and other equipments can be used to add certain status effects to any offensive spell as appropriate. A single powerful curse rounds out her moveset with the ability to Silence enemies for up to three turns, useful for either forcing a dodge early on or delivering a finishing assault later. The best way to tackle her is by unloading damage as quickly as possible, since slower assaults or debuff-focused strategies are less effective. An enemy with high enough defenses, however, might be able to simply ignore her attacks outright, so that her efforts at healing do nothing but delay the inevitable. Quotes * Trivia * See also * External links *Fall-From-Grace's Stats (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters